House Stormrain
House Stormrain is a large Ostrogoth House located in the castle of Stormrain of which is a member of the Kingdom of Bolten. House Stormrain was once a member of the tribe that entered the Lucernian valley alongside House Targaryan, but they were exiled for crimes unknown and came to live in the lands of Bolten where they founded Stormrain. House Stormrain is extremely isolated and few living souls but their vassals have ever seen the lands of Stormrain. House Stormrain, was at the point following the Driving Tide the most loyal member of House Targaryan's vassal's and thus when House Lovie's William Lovie came to Tree Hill secretly and gave House Targaryan a Dragon to protect it was House Stormrain that was given the egg to protect. Aryes Targaryan would be bid by William Lovie II. to hide the dragon again following the Arnor War when he returned to a land that while he didn't know quite yet it was lost to the madness of John Lovie. In the quest known as the Last Will of William Lovie I. it was Aryes that would send his most loyal vassals in House Stormrain with the dragon egg to the far east where they were to remain until the day came where the dragon could be retrieved again. When William Lovie II. was murdered by John, and later Aryes died as well the secret of the egg went with them, and thus House Stormrain was left in the east alone. Finding themselves in a hostile land surrounded by the Goths who they didn't share anything in common with. They would move themselves into the mountains and from there found the castle of Stormrain of which they held for many years. Following the members of House Targaryan playing the Targaryan Harp in Dragonstone the dragon egg that House Stormrain had been hiding begin to hatch, and from the egg spawned a White Dovah Dragon. Naming the dragon Yellanix the dragon grew for the years of the Rise of Lucerne and by the time of Westros the Dragon is nearly mature size. History Early History Tree Hill House Stormrain, was at the point following the Driving Tide the most loyal member of House Targaryan's vassal's and thus when House Lovie's William Lovie came to Tree Hill secretly and gave House Targaryan a Dragon to protect it was House Stormrain that was given the egg to protect. Aryes Targaryan would be bid by William Lovie II. to hide the dragon again following the Arnor War when he returned to a land that while he didn't know quite yet it was lost to the madness of John Lovie. Leaving Lucerne In the quest known as the Last Will of William Lovie I. it was Aryes that would send his most loyal vassals in House Stormrain with the dragon egg to the far east where they were to remain until the day came where the dragon could be retrieved again. When William Lovie II. was murdered by John, and later Aryes died as well the secret of the egg went with them, and thus House Stormrain was left in the east alone. Exodus of House Stormrain Following the disasterous Battle of Whispering Winds, and the further capture of Hayford the survival of the Kingdom of Bolten seemed sealed, and it was at this point that the first of the forces of Lucerne begin to arrive on the outskirts of Stormrain. The Lucernians would send messengers into the mountain and the messengers returned with a single twilight haired member of House Stormrain named Orys Stormrain. Orys surrendered the house to the Kingdom of Lucerne but asked that the first high level commander that could come by they wished to speak with. The first high level commander that would arrive in the area was Hedrik Clegane III. and Robb Starke of whom were heading eastward into the area southward in order to meet with the leadership of the Kingdom of Dustin. Noteable Members Family Members * † Taegon Stormrain. Died fighting Bandits ** † Taegon Stormrain II. Died of Failure of the Stomach *** † Taegon Stormrain III. Died of Failure of the Stomach **** † Draegon Stormrain. Died of Failure of the Stomach ***** † Aegon Stormrain. Died of Failure of the Stomach ******Chealen Stormrain *******Visenya Stormrain *******Rhaenys Stormrain *******Aegon Stormrain II. *******Orys Stormrain Category:Ostrogoths Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Bolten